Past Understanding
by JaneAlltheWay
Summary: After an argument with his father not allowing him to become an alchemist, Alex Elric was brought back to the past. Set in the fullmetal alchemist brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Back to the Past

Alex's Pov

"No, you will not follow my footstep by becoming the state alchemist. You know it's dangerous," Ed moved hear to his son, "You are forbidden to ever bring this up again. Now go back to your room!"

"Bu-but you can't do that," said a short golden haired young man while clenching his fist. "Dad, you know that I've been dreaming to become the state alchemist. Why can't you just listen to me for once!"

"I said it is-

"Dad, just listen to me for-

"Alex, go back to your room now!"

"But dad-

"Now"

Dad's voice was cold. Then the room's temperature seemed to just dropped below 0 degree. The tension became so thick that a knife could cut through it.

"Dad, I hate you" said Alex while running back to his room. The door was slammed shut. Tears seems to fall out of his eyes. Heavy footsteps could be heard from the outside of the house.

The sky was getting darker as heavy cloud started to surround the sun. Rain drops heavily outside the house. Although it was raining, No sound can be heard coming from inside the house. The silent was deafening.

As the sun started to hide itself behind the clouds, the moon became visible as stars beginning to peek through the dark sky.

In the middle of the night, the was a sound of someone climbing down through the window. The wind night was grazing his exposed neck. Wearing only thin clothing didn't helped it. With only one letter on his desk saying "don't search for me", he finally braced himself.

Although his decision are not without risk, he braved himself and walked out into the chilly night. Leaving his family, his home behind. Only bringing his alchemy books and his bottle drink.

After walking for several hours through the forest, he found himself in front of an old house. Big enough to shelter lots of peoples. Without any money to rent a room, he decided to just stay there for several days. A bit crept out, but seeing he had no other choice, he finally dared himself to step in. As he took one step at a time, the floor seemingly creak with the force he put in.

After a few minutes exploring the place, he decided to just sleep and continue his exploration tomorrow. Then he walked into a bedroom with a single bed and a photo, a father and a son. They looked so happy together, like the sun itself was shining down on them. Then he laid down the old bed, thinking about the fight with his father.

"why can't he just understand. It's always been my dream to become the greatest alchemist, just like him," tears started to wet his face as he trailed of. "I always though he would understand."

Then as black spots started to filled his vision. He closed his eyes and then fell asleep.

 _Tick-tock tick-tock_

the sound of clock echoed through the hall outside his bedroom. Alex was woken up by a blinding light peeking through the window of his room. Slipping through the curtain. Alex touched his damp forehead and decided to check out the source of the light.

After a short walk, he found himself in front of a strings of light, seemingly wrapping his whole body, swallowing him. He musters all his strength to cut the strings, but his struggles was futile.

Remembering his fight with his father, tears beginning to slip out of his eyes.

The the light began to swallowed his vision

"I'm sorry dad,"

then everything turned black.

.

.

.

To be continued

Thanks for reading this story. Feedbacks are appreciated. Hope you all enjoy the story plot, not minding the grammar errors. But I will try my best to limit the errors. I've edited it a little, but without changing the main plot of the story.

I'll try to update every week, but considering all the school works, as I am still in high school, I might not update for a few weeks. But I will try my best to keep the story going.

Till the next chapter guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: The Reunion

Alex's Pov

Since I was little, my father wasn't scared of death. He had faced it many times in the past.

Being the little kid I was, curiosity always get the best of me so I often disturbed my father when he's at work. Peeking through the door, seeing his work.

The handwriting of his work itself is fascinating. I always have this desire to learn more about alchemy. But being the hotheaded one, my father never allowed me near his work.

I know when he was little, he was also like me. What a two-faced. I guess it runs in the blood.

On the other hand, my mother was an open-minded person. She support me with my decision.

"Alex, even though I support you, remember that your decision are not without risk," That's what she used to say to me.

 _Not that I understand._

Suddenly, I was pulled back to reality. The light is really blinding making my eyes watery.

"Are you okay kid?"

"huh?" I dumbly said, my mind still a bit hazy. Blinking away the pain in my head, I sat up. Feeling a bit chilled to the bone, I sneezed.

"Ew, watch out where you sneezed kid."

"Who are you calling a kid!" I shout to the stranger. Looking up at the stranger, my eyes widened in recognition. Panicking, I found myself dressed in my black hoodie. Thank goodness he doesn't recognize me.

Right in front of me, a short kid with golden braided haired is looking at me, not without his frowning face. Beside him, I saw a big armor suit staring at me. His huge frame made my body trembled a little.

"Of course it's you, kid"

"You're a kid yourself in case you didn't know," I was annoyed with how he called me a kid when he's a kid himself, a brat in my opinion. Just a brat, a hot headed one at that.

"Do you know who you are talking to right now?"

' _of course I know, dad you big idiot'_

"Nope, not a clue you brat," I said while smirking to him. Same old dad, easy to get on his nerve.

"Brother, stop it," said the suit armor then he turn his head to me. "Are you okay? Imagine how surprised we were finding a kid here."

"Yeah.. I'm okay."

I hear them starting to talk to each other, about me of course, but then my hand shot up to hold my head. Hearing me groan in pain, the two strangers- my dad and uncle- stopped talking to each other.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" That's it, I had enough of this brat calling me a kid. I stand up and start to walk to that brat.

"Stop calling me a kid or I will force you to stop" He is starting to get on my nerve. Stupid dad and his temper.

"Try me, kid"

"Enough you two, we don't have all day now," The suit armor then turned his head to my direction. "You need to tell us what you remember, everything you know about your identity."

"O-okay, well… my name is Alex and I'm 12-year-old boy. I don't remember how I got here, but I do remember being swallowed up by a light," then I trailed of confused by the light. Looking at the two in front of me I can already tell that they're as confused as me.

"What kind of light can swallowed you up then transport you here, from God-knows where," Then my father's chin grab his chin then starting to think of the possibilities.

"Well, that's why I was thinking that maybe you two can help me figuring that out" I already know that my father is the youngest alchemist, a prodigy. So maybe he knows, I hope so.

"We-well.. maybe we can help you find your way back home. My name is Edward and my brother here is Alphonse, Al for short" Ed was blushing when he said this. I guess he likes it when people depend on him. I never knew that my father likes to be depended on.

"Ed and Al, .. okay then, my name is Alex," Then I walk up to them and holds out my hand and smile. "I always wanted to have a brother"

"You know, I've been wondering what's behind your black hoodie. You don't have a criminal record right? I mean, with that black hoodie hiding your face, you're very suspicious."

"Well, it's a bit complicated. Err-There's a reason that I hide my face," my heart started thumping really hard.

' _Please don't ask me anymore question.'_

My hard started sweating seeing dad and uncle Al staring at me like that.

"Well then Alex, first we need to go back to the headquarter to report," Al muttered changing the subject. Ed looks a little surprised with Al changing the subject but decided to just let it be, he'll find out one way or another.

"Oh, you guys are in a military right? An alchemist I see, but Al doesn't have the watch. Is he not an alchemist?"

My face started to relax a little, they must still be suspicious but though better than trying to find out more. There are things better left unknown. That was also not good for my heart, nerve wracking also.

"Al is not an alchemist, only me" When Ed- my father- said this, his eyes were cold and full of remorse. My legs trembled a little, I guess that's a sensitive subject. Dad never tell me anything.

"Okay, I guess let's go to headquarter. I guess you're not the boss right?" I said smirking a bit. I know dad has a big pride, so it's fun to tease him.

"Hey, let's not go there" Al interject, knowing where this will lead to. I pout a little when Ed hum in approval.

"Well, I guess let's not," Too bad, I wanted to keep pushing dad's button.

"Let's go back to report back to that colonel bastard."

Well, it's not that bad to go travel with dad once in while. I might learn a lesson or two.

Then they walked back to HQ, unaware of the calculative eyes watching their every move. The person walk the opposite direction, with red sparks of electricity crackling from his tattooed hand.

"The time has come, I will have my revenge."

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading the second chapter of my story. I edited it a little in case you're all wondering why the story changed a little. Also, I know the characters are a bit different than the original.

But I hope you all like it. I will update more often.

Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Colonel Bastard!

Xx Alex's Pov

"Hey Ed, Is it really okay for me to tag along to the central's headquarter? Isn't outsiders not allowed there?" My head is thinking all the possible worst case scenario that will happen by the time I step into that place.

"It's okay, I won't let them kick you out," Ed muttered in his loud voice. His hands were clenched in a fist with his hot temper radiating out of his body.

"If you say so Ed," I signed.

The walk to central city was quite, too quite. Dad looks like he's thinking about something, probably thinking about me, kind of predictable. Meanwhile, I don't have a single clue as to what's inside uncle Al's head. In my time, Uncle Al was married to aunt Mei. I wonder where aunt Mei is.

Just as I though where Uncle Al and aunt Mei meet, a hand grabbed my shoulder. My whole body flinch and my reflect kicking in. Instantly, my hand throw a punch to the said person.

"Ow, watch it kid," Said Ed while holding his redden nose. "But you sure pack quite a punch."

"Sorry da-

instinctively my hand clamped my mouth shut. The action surprised the two Elric brothers quite a lot.

' _oh shit.. me and my uncontrollable mouth'_

"I mean.. Ed. Well, humans are not entirely without flaws," I muttered while walking in front of them without looking back to make sure they're following.

After several hours of walking, I can finally see central city. My feet started running towards it without minding the shout coming from the person behind me. My head was held high and arms wide open.

"We've finally reached central city, my feet are seriously killing me."

"Alex, hold on, we need to visit the headquarter to report first. That colonel bastard might burn me to death if I delayed it,"

"But I want to eat something, my stomach can't take anymore hunger," I said while rubbing my stomach. I need to dye my hair and buy new clothes cause I'm currently attracting so much attention. But I can't tell that to them, God-knows what they're going to do if I said I want to dye my hair. They'll be suspicious of me, which they already have I guess.

"What? We have no time for that," dad groaned. Suddenly his stomach growled in hunger as well. "I guess let's eat first."

' _shit dad and uncle Al is coming with me? Need to think up an excuse'_

"Dad, I need to go to the toilet. Excuse me a little bit," Then as I said that, my feet took of running. As my fatigue starting to get me, I stopped then panted heavily.

After several seconds of resting, I took of my black hoodie, letting my short golden hair out. It's so refreshing to let it fall freely while combing it to the side with my hand. But then I heard someone from behind me. Readying to attack the stranger, my mind came to a stopped seeing a black-haired man wearing a military suit with his symbolized gloves.

' _I wonder what's with the symbol on his gloves'_

"Fullmetal? What are you doing here?" asked the man while staring at my golden hair curiously. "You look a bit different today."

"Fullmetal? Who is that?" making eye contact with this stranger, my hand was suddenly pulled by said stranger.

"What happen to your automail and where's Alphonse? isn't he with you?" The stranger asked while observing my hand.

' _What? I know dad was in the military but as far as I know.. he doesn't use automail and he never told me about his title, Fulllmetal is it?'_

"What do you mean automail? Dad doesn't have-

' _well shit'_

"-I mean.."

I trailed of while scratching my cheek a little, finding it hard to say anything anymore to this stranger. Suddenly, his dark eyes became a tad darker. Shuddering a bit by the intensity in his eyes, I suddenly backed away a little. Just as he was about to asked another question, a sound of two people talking was heard. Hearing dad's and uncle Al's voice walking to this direction, my hand quickly hide my hair as the voices are getting nearer.

"Brother, he's just going to the toilet,"

"Who the hell goes to the toilet for that long, he might as well washed all parts of the toilet."

My hand started to hide my hair behind my black hoodie, unknown of the black-haired man watching my every move. Just as I finished setting up my black hoodie, dad and uncle Al finally came to my view.

"Ed.. sorry for taking so long."

"Well, its okay I guess," Ed said. Then I heard Ed suddenly yelled to the black-haired man while shouting profanities at him.

"You bastard, what are YOU doing here?" shout Ed while rudely pointing his finger to him. The black-haired man only grin then turn his head to my direction. He kept on staring at me then back at Ed.

"Fullmetal, report back to me immediately," said the black-haired man. "I expect you to be in my office with- his finger pointed at my direction- him and your brother. No delay."

"Hey, I asked you something," growled Ed, clenching his fist in his pocket. Hearing no answer from the said person, Ed whispered, "Colonel bastard."

"I'll be waiting for your report,"

As soon as the black-haired man said that, he walked away with his hand in his pocket. After a good distance away from us, he disappeared from our view.

"well that was rude. Who was that Ed? Is he your boss or something?" I asked curiously.

"Well, something like that," then Ed walked away with his brother in tow. "Come on, lets go report to central."

The walking to the central's headquarter was full of curses to the black-haired man, obviously only coming from dad. Well, I get to see another side of dad which he rarely show it in my time. I wonder what made him to not allowed me to be an alchemist.

"Hey Ed, if you have a child, will you allow your son to be an alchemist?" I asked in a quite whisper, nervousness could be heard from my voice.

"What's with the question?" asked Ed with suspicion in his voice.

"I'm just asking. Well, will you?" I said a bit too impatient. Sweats starting to form on my forehead.

"Sure, if they got the guts to be one," said Ed confidently, a bit too confident I might say.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure,"

"Okay then, I'll show it to you dad," I whispered with fire in my eyes. I know I can show it to dad that I can be an alchemist, I know I have what it takes to be one.

"What did you say Alex?"

"nothing," I said while smiling a confident smile. The future seems a bit brighter than yesterday.

' _I'll show it to you dad, that I too can become an alchemist, maybe even surpassed you'_

' _just you wait'_

Meanwhile, somewhere in the dark alleyway, a dark-skinned man is walking with his tattooed hand. From his tattooed hand, a red spark of electricity spreading from his hand to a person's head. The person seems to be wearing a blue uniform with a watch, indicating that he's an alchemist.

"S-stop it, I beg y-you," shouted the beaten alchemist.

Then the begging seemed to died out, as the red electricity started to blew up his head. Blood splattered everywhere, bathing the dark alleyway with the color red. The ishbalan only grinned wickedly, seeing the pool of blood was formed beneath the dead alchemist's head.

"All alchemist will meet the same end, death by my hand,"

"Not even one will be spared."

.

.

.

Thanks for reading this chapter. I'll continue with this plot story. Reviews are appreciated once again. Hope to see you again in the next chapter. I'll continue to improve my vocab and grammar, I know I can.

Well, see you in the next chapter.


End file.
